onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Tabs on characters pages
Idea Well after getting the hang of tabbing... You know I'm thinking, we have large character pages right? LEts use the same tab thats been used for Episodes and mythbusters for large character pages. The set up: #Introduction (appearance and a gallery space) #Personality and Relationships #Abilities and Powers #History #Misc Information How does this sound? One-Winged Hawk 21:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Also this COULD be a solution to Devil Fruits and El's merging problem... One-Winged Hawk 21:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I gave Luffy's page a trial run in tabs. I must confess it does make that page a lot easier to manage just looking at it. The only thing I do note, is some multi-references may need repairing, but thats not too much of a trouble. One-Winged Hawk 22:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I think the other way looked way better. I don't like how it looks now. SeaTerror 23:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Properly needs a little more work, all I did was really split the page anyhow.One-Winged Hawk 23:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I like the new idea. However, I think 5 should be better to divide to the remaining sections. Also the tab need a lot of work. Tipota 00:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea how to divide it further, I'm open to suggestions. Misc. is what I've put everything I couldn't decide on in. I don't know enough about the tabs to complete it, just set it up so we can experiment and work on it further. One-Winged Hawk 06:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay looking at the pages, "Early One Piece", "Cultural References", "Manga Influences"... and I'll say "Translation and Dub Issues" can go on their own page. Though I have no idea what to call it. One-Winged Hawk 06:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, the stuff was put on a working title page of "Character Development". BTW, heres the last version before tabbing so we don't loose it: Right Here. So far, the most successful thing is that the biggest character page got broken up, I'm up for more ideas, editing the page I note that lag is not an issue outside of "history" anymore. But the pages could do with a touch of beauty, I think their not as attractive this way... Either way, anyone got any further ideas?One-Winged Hawk 06:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Also before I forget, this is just being set up for large character pages... Ones that get above say.... 50,000+ characters? It wouldn't work so well for smaller ones I think. The page would look too bare. :Also, I'm not going to try it today, but I think I'll move "Personality" off of "Relationships" and onto "Introduction" since its telling us who he is as a character. One-Winged Hawk 07:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I also think that it is a nice idea, this page length was a bit crazy. Maybe it would help if the people who don't like it provide reason. I just think that the Character box should be on every page, I'm missing it when it is not here :-). Kdom 07:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Thats easy to resolve, I'll add it later, I must confess I think I miss it being there two, plus its easy to forget whose tabbed pages they are without it. The general idea I get is its just because its broken up now instead of being on one page is the reason why people hate it.One-Winged Hawk 07:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Addedm how does it look now? One-Winged Hawk 07:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :much better :-) Kdom 08:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think that naviboxes should be on every page, othervise a reader has to return to the first page to navigate further on site. Ruxax 09:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Will fix this afternoon. One-Winged Hawk 10:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I tried to design some more aesthetically looking tabs. Please look in my sandbox. I'd like to hear your opinions. Ruxax 17:29, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The tabs just look ugly. Although it does look slightly better on the other pages. If this is a permanent change then move the intro text past the table of contents. SeaTerror 00:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) What to do with categories? Pages Monkey D. Luffy/Personality and Relationships, Monkey D. Luffy/History etc. are now uncategorized. Probably, we should add to them all the categories of Monkey D. Luffy page. A problem arises, that further we should monitor and manually keep the categories of the pages in consistence. Ruxax 19:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it is better to categorize the subpages to internal pages and add a template to bottom of the page with the main article categories. Tipota 20:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeh, this is probably better. Besides, is it possible somehow to automatically retrieve categories of a page? Ruxax 21:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't we split the other Straw Hat pages like we did for Luffy's one ? Kdom 10:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should if their article has tons of information like if it is a huge tower of text. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 02:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Char Tab treatment for the other Straw Hats Members (moved from Talk:Straw Hat Pirates) Hi, I was just wondering: Will the other members of the Straw Hats Pirates will get the Char Tab treatment just like Monkey D. Luffy had ? Thank you for answering. Ichigo kurosaki1979 16:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Only if they get to a certain length.Mugiwara Franky 16:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Their actually past it now, but I never got round to converting the others, I'm waiting for the infobox thing to fly over. Depending on what happens will depend on if I bother editing this wikia further or not. 16:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Soooooooo, what's going on with this? [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 06:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Toggling I've suggested that we use the toggle feature instead, since it could allow to hide the history section (which is the main cause of the page length) without having separate pages. I think we should test that in the sandbox to see what it would give. Kdom 20:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :This is the development I'm waiting for.. That and my computer is on its 17th day out of my hands. On day 28, PC world owes me a new computer, I'm gonna try and get my bro to recall it before then so I can get it upgraded rather then replace because honestly, this is getting stupid. Besides, the new one will be identical to the old and will eventually suffer the same fate thanks to PC world's build bundle or whoeevr came up with that design. :Putting a graphics card in a machine that demanded so much power it blew it, the motherboard and the card... Gosh, where was the brains... 20:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Well I will have a busy week end myself so I don't think I will implement it immediatly so if anyone else wants to try. Kdom 20:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Here is a first try of using toggle in history section. What do you think ? The first immediate drawback I can see is that it messes a bit with the TOC but I'm pretty sure we can find a solution. Kdom 19:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, I honestly don't think people will notice that or care to use it. If people want to see a history they'll probably want to see the whole history. I would anyway. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :In my opinion its a lot better then one solid text and easier to read. Can it be applied to relationships and abilities and powers also? I'd like to see them as this form, so at least we know the full jest of what we can do with toggling. After that, we'll have to put word around and get a wider feed back to see what people feel overall about it. :Also have you considered if its possible to use at all for the Monster Luffy page? 23:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :The use of the toggle feature in this way would be best. It's also kinda the idea I got when I was introduced to it. I would also be best on Luffy's page. I've read complaints about why the page was split. MF 05:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm against such usage, and I agree with YazzyDream. It will cause the same reaction which was when tabs on Luffy's page were introduced (Now I don't even know if I'm for or against them...). Many people didn't realize that there is information apart initially shown. Toggling shouldn't be used to hide some major pieces of information, only more or less additional ones. Especially I'm against it in abilities and powers section, because now when you look at this section quickly, you get an overview of character's abilities, but if you should click several times, it's not like that anymore. And another argument for tabs was decreasing page size - regarding downloading and editing - but this doesn't apply for toggling, even if the content is hidden it is still loaded. Ruxax 13:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Well I agree that the toggling shouldn't be use everywhere but the history section is really annoying. It takes 80% of the page information making it very difficult to navigate in the page and to me, that's much more negative than the loading. Loading may have been a problem to take into consideration a few years ago but I don't think that the case anymore (except maybe for mobile phones connection). Also the information is not that hidden, people with a bit of common sense should find it easily. Otherwise the links can be improved and one could add a warning. All the sections can be hidden in order to not emphasize one. Kdom 12:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :I incline now to version with 2 tabs: one for History and another for all other information about character. (this was proposed by El Chupacabra here before). And, by the way, maybe to move the discussion to Forum:Character Pages? it doesn't have any relation to Straw Hat Pirates page. Also somebody splitted Zoro's page, though rather inconsistently. Did I missed something? Ruxax 11:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The split was made by User:Ichigo kurosaki1979. I believe there was no discussion prior to the split.Mugiwara Franky 11:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Discussion continues So, let's finally decide what to do with tabs on characters' pages. I know that several people noticed how Ichigo kurosaki1979 started to split pages, then somebody had undone some changes, but (to my surprise) nobody had started a normal discussion yet. So, now we have at least the following variants: * Leave an old variant - one single page (no tabs). * 2 tabs: one page for history and one - "main" - for everything else. * several tabs - like Luffy's page is now. However, in this case we should think of possible rearrangement - so, as was said above, "Personality" is better to be placed on the "main" page, possibly other changes. * One page, but "History" section with togglable subsections (see above). Ruxax 23:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I start. I am for variant with 2 tabs - Main and History. Reasons were stated in the section above. Anybody else wants to express his opinion? Ruxax 10:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) * I say the one page, but toggle with the history one. Yatanogarasu 16:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) * I'll go with the single page with no tabs (for now) until their pages become significantly bigger. Luffy's page was split out of necessity because it had become ENORMOUS, that's not the case for the other characters! I'm against the toggling feature used in the "History" section because it makes searching info more difficult that it has to be. I'm sure that other people agree with this and that would like to be able view the whole history of a character without having to "click" all their way through. MasterDeva 17:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) First off no to the toggling of history. What MasterDeva said. I think Miscellaneous should be merged with the main page, since they're interesting fundamental bits about the character anyway. Regardless, I don't think we should have more than five tabs, because in the New Wikia Look, there's a tab as a second row. Posting a cap since Beta's gonna end soon anyway. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 04:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to note that decision should be uniform for all Strawhats. Ruxax 20:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I maintain the page has to be above X amount of size before splitting regardless. Tabs are able to be adjusted, however they don't go with whats on the main page. Someone once prepose move personnelity and relationship back there since it defines the character OR "character design" on the misc. page. This is all I have to say pretty much on tabbing overall. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 22:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's a good idea to do with it all the characters, or at least the Straw Hat Pirates, since they've been in the series the longest and would have too much information to squeeze into one page. - BattleFranky202 16:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if there is really only 10 words or so to say about the character, then tabbing for that character isn't needed. One-Winged Hawk 20:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea of making tabs for the Straw Hats. It would be more organized and would make parts easier to get to. The Straw Hats are the only ones I think we should do it to, since they have the most info. I'd hold off on doing it to any other pages besides them for now.DancePowderer 16:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, now I thought about it, I change my vote from previously. I say tabs for all Straw Hats (and for characters who have super long pages). Yatanogarasu 20:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Just for information, length of articles: * Sanji - 126,162 byte * Nami - 98,982 byte * Usopp - 85,529 byte * Nico Robin - 79,188 byte * Brook - 77,245 byte * Portgas D. Ace - 73,236 byte * Tony Tony Chopper - 63,135 byte * Edward Newgate - 55,691 byte * Boa Hancock - 54,999 byte * Buggy - 51,257 byte * Franky -50,980 byte For comparison: * Monkey D. Luffy/History - 211,454 byte * Roronoa Zoro/History - 67,548 byte Ruxax 21:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Discussion III I think this still wasn't settled upon, was it? Well, I think we've seen that Luffy and Zoro's page work really well with the tabs and we should go ahead and do the rest of the crew. I propose to merge "Character Development" and "Misc" tabs, because there is very little info for "Character Development" for Nico Robin, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Tony Tony Chopper, and most of it are 'Translation and Dub Issues' that, honestly speaking, have no relation to character development. Ruxax 19:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :This is true. The only "Character Development info" is in the "Early One Piece" section, but that's only one section. I think it should be fine to merge with "Misc", and it would keep the tabs on one line, I think.